In certain machining operations such as drilling, boring, etc., it is often desirable to have the flexibility to accommodate subtle variations in workpiece dimensions, as well as the ability to transfer a plurality of workpieces simultaneously. Conventionally, this type of workpiece transference has been accomplished by sliding, passive lift and carry, palletizing, and by squeezing or pinching the workpiece.